womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 21: November 13, 2002
Goldylocks opens the show and sings the national anthem. Father James Mitchell introduces a female member of the New Church. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage Goldylocks interviews Brian Lawler, who hears moaning coming from the showers. Brian busts into the women’s locker room and a topless April (with soap covering her breasts) comes out and yells at Lawler to get out as well as the cameras. The closed curtain behind her opens up and Bruce pops his head out. Goldylocks is backstage with Jarrett. She brings up his tournament match against Syxx-Pac. Jarrett cuts a babyface promo about how he’s been screwed over by TNA since day one and talks about how Syxx isn’t even there tonight since his hip’s fucked up or he missed a flight or something, but that’s fine with Jarrett since it means he’s one step closer to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. He talks about how he’s going to face BG James next week and that if Brian were here tonight he’d shake his hand and wish him luck because next week he’s going to need it. Goldylocks has BG James for an interview. She asks him for his thoughts on his upcoming match with Jarrett and BG James talks about his history with Jarrett and how they’ve fought each other everywhere and how Jarrett shouldn’t forget that the G in BG stands for “Get it, got it, good,” Jeff Jarrett shows up and is like, “I just want to wish you luck and shake your hand. I know we had our issues in the past but I just want to shake your hand and wish you luck as a man.” James says that he isn’t stupid but Jarrett continues to be like, “Shake my hand!” so James shakes his hand and Jarrett elbows him in the face. Jarrett wails on him for a bit before security pulls him off BG James. Goldylocks is standing by with Bullet Bob Armstrong. She’s like, “Don Harris was fired as head of security but he’s still here in the building. What’s up with that?” Bob tells her that even though Don Harris attacked him last week and was fired as head of security for it, TNA’s open door policy allows him to compete as a wrestler. He says that his jaw’s a little sore, but he hit Harris harder in the wallet and that’s the end of that chapter. Match results * Singles match: Malice (w/ Belladonna & Father James Mitchell) pinned Kaos in 2:57 after hitting a Bombs Away Kneedrop from the top rope; before the bout, Father James Mitchell showed up on the stage to talk about how people argue about whether “traditional wrestling” or “sports entertainment” is superior and that states that the New Church doesn’t care since they are neither traditional wrestlers or sports entertainers, they are EVIL! He says that evil takes make forms and has many faces and then introduces the newest face of evil, a woman named Belladonna. * Singles match: Brian Lawler (w/ April Pennington) pinned Jorge Estrada (w/ Priscilla) in 3:20; The two women brawled at ringside late in the match, distracting Estrada. Before the bout, Lawler got on the mic and demanded to know why people were laughing at him and wanted to see the video footage for himself. * Tag team match for the NWA Tag Team Championship: Brian Lee & Slash (w/ James Mitchell & Belladonna) defeated NWA Tag Team Champions Chris Harris & James Storm at 9:07 to win the titles when Lee pinned Storm after hitting him in the head with a spike, moments after Storm threw an interfering Bella Donna off his back as the referee was knocked down. Critical reception Notes * Belladonna's NWA:TNA debut. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:April Pennington Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Belladonna Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Priscilla (TNA)